


CinderStiles

by fleetingpariah (orphan_account)



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fleetingpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like Cinderella but with Teen Wolf characters... Pretty straight forward.</p><p>Dedicated to my favorite person. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stilinski's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollojolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollojolras/gifts).



Once upon a time, in a village at the base of a great kingdom, residing in the land of Hale, there lived a young boy. The boy, who was referred to as Stiles, lived in a humble cottage with his father, the Sheriff of the village. Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles lived quite happily by themselves for many years, but as the boy grew older, the sheriff grew quite… ahem… lonely. He had lost his wife soon after their son was born and while he would never truly stop missing his wife (she was a total babe), he longed for companionship and someone to help him raise Stiles. But, being a single man for many years, he lacked what some might refer to as “charm”. However, he would soon meet one with no regard for anyone’s interests but her own; and proceed to fall in love with her… Naturally. Every damn time.

  
One day as Stilinski was on his way home from a mediocre day’s work as sheriff, he noticed some commotion going down at the village market place. A woman was screaming hysterically, like the bitch she was. Stilinski broke through the crowd to the source of all the chaos.

  
“What is going on here?” He asked loudly.

  
“This mongrel is trying to steal from me!” The screaming woman replied, holding the wrist of a young boy, no older than Stiles, in one hand and an apple in the other.  
Sheriff Stilinski’s heart stopped. Figuratively… Obviously. God, it’s an expression, okay? Not everything has to be literal. Ironically, it will be literal before the end of this chapter. Hah! Spoilers! What was I saying? Right, Sheriff Stilinski’s heart figuratively stopped.

  
The moment his eyes locked with the woman’s, he could not find words. Frankly, I don’t know what he saw in her. She was not physically attractive, her personality was unpleasant at best, and she caused scenes about petty theft problems that she, as an independent business owner, should have some sort of procedure for dealing with. Whatever. We’ll just have to blame it on years of cold, winter nights. The point is he fell for her in that moment and resolved that she would be his wife.

  
Let’s be honest, this woman was a gold digger. And in a town with very little wealth, the sheriff started to look pretty good. Steady job, decent income. And even a certain amount of good standing when it came to the great kingdom that ruled over the village. Needless to say, the woman didn’t need much persuading. After far too little time than can be considered realistic for a courtship, the sheriff and the woman, Victoria, were married. After a modest honeymoon, Victoria along with her two sons, Ethan and Aiden, moved into the cottage with Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles.

  
They were content enough as a family for a while. The sheriff was no longer lonely. Victoria let the shop fall into ruin as she no longer needed to support herself. Ethan and Aiden ran about the village causing trouble as usual. All were happy, except Stiles, who started to feel alienated in his own home. His father was apparently too blissful in his unhealthy marriage to notice his own son’s unhappiness. Stiles, however, feeling trapped in his own home found a love of the outdoors, particularly in sports. He didn’t tend to do too well at them, but being able to play with the other children in the village became very freeing for him. And after time, his skill started to improve.

  
Things for the sheriff were starting to go downhill and quickly. Even with a better income than most, he could not afford his new wife’s extravagant tastes. With her not working, she became easily bored and spent most of her days at the marketplace, purchasing goods she could not afford. So instead of seeing her situation for what it truly was and settling into a more simple life, she placed pressure on her husband to fulfill the void left over from probably like, father issues. It’s always father issues.  
At any rate, the sheriff was under a lot of pressure from his work and now his home life and he couldn’t get any peace for even one second. I mean, is that too much to ask?? No! I didn’t think so. So naturally it took a toll on his health and he grew very ill. There was nothing that could be done. Stiles spent days by his father’s bedside, doing what little he could to make him more comfortable. After weeks of pain and a fever that just wouldn’t break, Sheriff Stilinski’s heart stopped. Literally.

  
The king of the great kingdom that was set on the mountain above the small village had compassion over the remaining Stilinski family. King Peter had met with the sheriff a few times at important law enforcement… related… meetings… You know what? I don’t know the technical term. Is it really that important? Sheesh… Anyway, the king had known Stilinski to be a good sheriff and a good man, even if he was willing to marry a shrew just so he wouldn’t have to always keep it in his pants. So the king endeavored to supply the family with a steady income so they would not have to go hungry. The deal being, however, that Victoria returned to her position in the shop, for the king did not approve of idle subjects.

  
Victoria, having grown accustomed to a life of… Well, if not luxury, certainly laziness, forced Stiles to upkeep the shop for her. Stiles worked relentlessly to get the place up and running and when it did, Victoria kept all the profit for herself to maintain her excessive lifestyle. While she sank further into a life of entitlement and laziness, raising her sons to do the same, Stiles grew humble and determined. He learned the value of hard work and treated the people of the village well in his constant dealings with them. As the years passed, Stiles matured both physically and mentally. Okay, you caught me. He was a hunk. Girls fell all over themselves just to catch a peek of the hot, young man working in Victoria’s shop. Stiles never felt any desire toward them, though. He found their attraction to him shallow and inconsistent. He wanted a real, deep emotional connection with someone before romance came into the picture. He was also gay as a maypole. He just didn’t know that part yet. Oops. More spoilers.


	2. Prince Derek

Meanwhile, in the great kingdom above the village, there lived a young prince named Derek. Let me tell you, if you think Stiles was hot, Derek was a freaking STUD! He was tall and dark with light stubble that looked rugged and manly without ever looking scruffy or unrefined. And his abs… Dear Lord, don’t get me started on his abs. Chiseled as hell. Abs you could probably bounce gold coins off of. You get the picture. Prince Derek was adventurous and brave, but while losing both his parents had made Stiles kind, it had hardened Derek. The kingdom had engaged in a war with the land of Argent many years earlier. The people, known as the Argents, had pillaged the kingdom, burning all in sight. The king and queen, mighty rulers though they had been, perished in the fire that destroyed their home. The land of Hale remained in ruin for many years, slowly rebuilding as Derek’s uncle Peter took over as king until Derek came of age. In more recent years, the land had flourished, once again becoming a great kingdom. Derek had dedicated himself to becoming the king the land deserved, but he never let go of the bitterness that had formed in the hole of his heart, left there by his parents. He searched for significance in his training and education, but it could not satisfy. It could only distract him from what he truly needed; someone to love, and be loved by in return. Also a hot peasant boy to bang the brains out of, but we’ll get to that later.

One day, a month before Derek was to become of age, he was summoned by his uncle for a private meeting. Derek suspected what the conversation was to be about. Peter had recently been pushing the idea of marriage on his nephew. Derek had no interest in marriage. He had fallen in love at a young age but tragedy had taken his love from him. The idea of two great loves in one lifetime seemed impossible to him. He feared opening himself up, only to be hurt again.

Derek met with his uncle in the library and Peter dismissed the guards so they could talk alone.

“Derek, I presume you already know what I have to say.” Peter said.

“Probably, but I’ll go ahead and humor you.” Peter’s eyes narrowed, trying to remain serious.

“We’ve danced around this long enough. It’s time to start taking this seriously. Your parents wanted you to be married before you assumed the throne and I am obligated to honor their wishes, as are you.” Derek sighed and sat down.

“Why do I need a queen to be a great king? This land has lost all sense of practicality in the face of tradition.”

“I know you think you don’t need a woman to complete you, but this is the way things have always been done. A king and a queen rule the land together. You cannot shoulder the burden of ruling a country on your own.” Peter said.

“Says the unmarried king.” Derek muttered under his breath, only half hoping his uncle wouldn’t hear. He did.

“My title is merely a formality. I am more of a steward than a king. You know this position is temporary.” Peter said. Derek threw his hands in the air.

“You’ve been king for ten years!” Derek half-yelled.

Peter paused, unable to respond. He pretended to be annoyed Derek’s impertinence, but the truth was he appreciated it. He liked that Derek challenged the things around him; Peter knew this would make him a great king someday. Still, he felt an obligation to his sister and brother-in-law to see the boy wed before his coronation. Peter didn’t speak for a while as he weighed duty with loyalty. He loved his nephew like a son, but he also knew what a burden ruling alone could be and did not wish that on anyone else.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Peter said, suddenly having an idea. “We’ll throw a party for your upcoming birthday. If you can find a date before that time, I’ll agree to give you more time to marry. At least I’ll know you're trying to socialize. You still have a few years before you complete your training, but I’d like to see you settled into a serious courtship before your coronation.”

“And if I don’t?” Derek asked cautiously, already not liking the direction of the deal.

“We’ve had peace with the Argents for a few years now. King Christopher has a daughter-”

“You want me to get an arranged marriage?!” Derek howled. (Heheh. See what I did there?)

“Princess Allison is a lovely capable young woman. She would make a fine queen, I am sure.” Peter said. Derek groaned.

“This can’t be happening.”

“I’m giving you the option here.”

“You want me to find a date before next month, or you’ll force me to marry into the family that killed my parents…”

“Peace arrangements have been made between our lands and Queen Katherine has been removed from power. Her brother has ruled the land well in her stead. I understand your bitterness with the Argents, but do not blame a whole people for the corruption of the few. It is time to move on from the past. Now, do you accept the deal or not?” Peter held out his hand.

Derek paused, deep in thought. Bitterness and anger still gripped his heart, but he knew deep down his uncle was right. Still, if he could find a date that he could stand to be around for only one evening, it could buy him enough time to convince his uncle he needn’t ever marry. He smiled and took his uncle’s hand.

“I guess it’s time to start making party arrangements.” Derek said and then thought to himself, now where does one meet women?


	3. Chapter Three: Sir Scott

Within the great kingdom, Derek led many brave knights. One of these was named Sir Scott. Sir Scott came from a noble family, but spent most of his childhood in the village below. He was the closest friend of sexy-shopkeeper-boy, Stiles. They both took part in the violent yet popular sport of lacrosse, a game consisting mostly of the village men beating each other with sticks. I’m sure there was an overall goal at one time but it has since been lost by the aggressive and primitive minds of men. When Sir Scott was not occupied by his knightly duties he would journey down the mountain to visit with Stiles while he finished his shift at the shop, then they together would end their day engaging in the activity that threatened to give either of them a concussion at any moment.

One week after the day Derek was being coerced into the primeval tradition of arranged matrimony, Sir Scott found himself finished with his responsibilities. He decided to give Stiles a visit before someone asked him to polish armor or, God forbid, muck a stable. Sir Scott mounted his stead like the badass he was and made his way to the village he had come to call home. He left his horse in the Stilinski’s stable and went inside the house, ready for the inevitable onslaught. Ethan and Aiden were, as expected, waiting for him in the entryway.

“Hey guys.” Scott mumbled, trying to shuffle past them without making eye contact. They stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

“Scott! So good to see you!” Ethan said with a little too much enthusiasm. His excitement earned a glare from his identical twin.

“We weren't expecting you by the house today.” Aiden added. The fact that they were just casually waiting in the cramped entryway suggested otherwise, but Scott had no interest in pressing the issue.

“Yep. Just here to see Stiles.” Scott said. The twins grimaced. They were no fan of their step-brother. To be fair, they weren't much of a fan of Scott either. But he was a knight, and they’d been trying to enter the Knight’s Circle for years now. They must have assumed a good ass-kissing would help them along, but clearly it hadn't helped them so far since Scott couldn't stand them.

“I don’t think he’s here.” Ethan said with mock innocence, pretending to check the corners of the entryway, as if Stiles could be hiding in them. Scott rolled his eyes, knowing full well, Stiles was in the attack. He’d seen his silhouette as he rode up to the house. Aiden continued his brother’s thought, “But maybe we could play lacrosse in the backyard while you wait for him.” This was the twins’ favorite thing to try and rope Scott into. It was like they were convinced if they ganged up on him in lacrosse, he’d be so impressed that he’d rush to Prince Derek’s heal begging to let them join the Knight’s Circle. Scott was also pretty sure Ethan majorly had the hots for one of the knights, Danny, and any excuse to see him was a good one. Scott, who occasionally humored them, was in no mood for their bullshit today.

“Thanks, guys. But I think I’ll just wait for Stiles in his room.” Scott said, and pushed past them up stairs before they could protest. Scott knocked on the door to the attic and entered without waiting for an answer.

Stiles was sitting on his bed, pinning papers on his wall. The attic was converted (and I use this term loosely) to Stiles’ room after the death of Sheriff Stilinski. It was small and cramped, with barely enough room for his bed and small wardrobe. He had a small stack of books under his bed, and his walls were covered in papers, mostly from the town newspaper, recovered after Victoria had finished with them and thrown them out. Stiles had a thing for news, especially crime. Scott figured it was Stiles’ way of staying connected to his father. Scott cleared his throat and Stiles turned around and smiled.

“Hey Scott. How was training today?” Stiles asked.

“Exhausting as usual.” Scott said, flinging himself dramatically on Stiles’ bed. He sat up and smiled. “Lacrosse?”

“Definitely.”

The two walked downstairs past sulking twins to the backyard, where they proceeded to play lacrosse for three hours straight. After several of what I’m sure were no less than brain-damaging blows and one black eye to Scott, though admittedly, that one had been an accident, the boys were interrupted by the sound of Victoria’s screams. The woman screamed a lot. Keep it together, Vicky…

Stiles and Scott, though no strangers to the sound, decided to head into the house to discover the reason for the din. Victoria was in the kitchen, clutching a roll of parchment and shrieking and fretting and going on generally.

“Is everything alright?” Stiles asked timidly.

“Alright? Is everything alright?!” Victoria screeched. “Even you couldn’t ruin such a perfect opportunity.” She directed at Stiles, laughing. These kinds of comments were not uncommon in the Stilinski household. She spoke of and to Stiles as if he were the reason for any and all wrong thing that went on in the world. Stiles learned to tune it out eventually, but not without serious emotional damage, I’m sure. Victoria screamed for her sons and the two came barging in the kitchen, tripping over one another. “I’ve finally found a solution to our problem, boys!” She said.

“We have a problem?” Stiles asked. Victoria continued as if she had not heard him.

“King Peter is throwing a ball in honor of his nephew, Prince Derek,” as she said the Prince’s name, she fanned herself with the crumpled parchment, “and our family has been specifically invited.” She finished with a dramatic tone and stared at the four boys as if she had announced the solution to world hunger.

“Um. And what problem does this solve again?” Stiles asked. Victoria groaned unnecessarily loud.

“Our social standing, of course. At the ball, my boys will charm the pants off the Prince that they will be knighted by the end of the evening, which will open the opportunity for myself to be invited into the court. We’ll be living in palace in two months, I guarantee you!” She said, beaming. Stiles would have pointed out several flaws in her logic if he had cared or even had the chance before Victoria flew out of the room, shrieking about dresses and ribbons and all things that concern women that certainly didn’t concern the other four humans living in the Stilinski household.

The twins trudged out of the kitchen, looking entirely unenthusiastic about the idea of getting all dressed up and being forced to dance for an entire evening. Scott simply shrugged to Stiles and said, gesturing to the back yard, “Best three out of five?”


End file.
